bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquest of Flowers
The forests in the outskirts of Rider City were great and lush, able to conceal all visibility. At the center, a newly arrived Xerxes was surrounded by four other Arrancar. "Master Xerxes, what are your orders?" asked one of the four. Xerxes turned to face the only female of his entourage, "Well Fiori, these Seijin children will be arriving shortly. It's your jobs to entertain our visitors." he chuckled menacingly, as the four replied with "Yes Sir!", disappearing that same instant. Koga's Garganta opened in the sky and the Shinigami quickly spilled out. Koga arched his head to the side, "They are that way. Five reiatsu signatures; one of them is Xerxes." he said. Seireitou peered around, and sighed softly. "We should split up from here. Tōkaru take one signature, Tenyo takes one, Kento can take one of them, Ken'ichi and Renge can take the strongest of the four, and me and Koga will take on Xerxes's signature." he decided. All of them nodded in agreement. Tenyo and Kento both flashed away to hunt their foes down. Renge took Ken'ichi and followed in suit. Koga took a step forward, "Let us go, Sei-san." he said. "Yea." Seireitou simply replied as the duo paired off, heading for Xerxes. Wake of Destruction: Kento Tensei vs Verterse Duermetieno Kento arrived at the location of the energy signature, "This is the spot. Fight with me, Old man Zangetsu." he thought silently. "I see... They sent a numbnuts to fight me." mentioned a voice as a large debris of rock fell toward Kento. A black-haired man with purple eyes appeared, as he smirked, a blade in his hands. Kento sidestepped the debris and faced his opponent, "Great. Sei and Koga get the Los Cinco Arrancar and I get the black-haired fag." complained Kento. He then drew his sword and settled into a stance, "Try not to grope me. I already took a shower this morning and washing your filth off of me would be humiliating." The man chuckled softly, "I see, I see. I have a deplorable bastard as my opponent." he smiled, drawing his rapier, presumely his Zanpakutō. "I'd rather not play around. Master Xerxes would like us to lay waste to this region." Kento looked annoyed, "Well pardon me for standing in the way of your orders, but it just so happens that your 'master' and his own master happen to be idiotic psychopaths." he roared, his eye twitching. "And I don't know if you've noticed, but there is a city over there with people who probably have a lot of things better to do than being killed by a queer with a sword that looks like it's ready to be shoved up the rear end of his bed partner." "Urusai-yo!" yelled out the Arrancar. "I suppose, annoyances aside, my name is Verterse. Arrancar 21 of Sora-sama's Army." "Kento Tensei. Nothing special about me to note, I suppose. This is my sword Zangetsu, and don't worry; I'll give you a chance to prepare your face before this sword ends up in it." Kento said, proudly unveiling his zanpakutō. Verterse chuckled, "I see, I see. I have a very proud opponent, I see. Perhaps I might break a sweat this time after all." he said, raising his spiritual power as it attained a massive point. "Hmph." he grunted, centering his sword on the focal point of Verterse's head, "No more words. Come." Verterse spun his sword on a cloth it was on, and threw it forward, as it made contact with Kento. At the same time, Verterse was charging a large Cero at his elbow. Kento shrugged off the blade with his own sword and then held Zangetsu above his head, "Getsuga Tenshō!" he roared, firing a blue crescent wave for Verterse's Cero. "Fool!" he called out, as he jumped high into the sky, dodging Kento's Getsuga as he unleashed his light violet Cero, straight for Kento's head. Kento caught the Cero in his free hand, gathering it's energy into his palm before reflecting it back on it's owner. "No stupid Hollow Flash will ever touch me, loser!" he roared. He then fired a new Getsuga Tenshō for Verterse in the shadow of the reflected Cero. Without even noticing it, Verterse was shocked as the blast exploded into him, creating a massive amount of smoke from the results of the impact... Quick Blow! Tenyo Tensei vs Vega Montiel At the corner-east side of Rider City, was Arrancar 19, Vega Montiel. He was slowly playing his violin, as if apparently bored from waiting. Tenyo Tensei arrived on the scene, standing in the air above the Arrancar. "These Arrancar are getting on my nerves. It's time to get rid of them. Koga...what's with your spiritual energy? Why is it so fierce, even from this distance?" The Arrancar stopped playing, his eyes remaining closed. "What has disturbed my melody...?" he asked, looking up at Tenyo. Tenyo summoned his bow to his hand, "Tenyo Tensei." he said, introducing himself. "Here we go." he thought to himself. "Now Now..." said the Arrancar as he played another melody, Tenyo's bow dissipated and forced his arm behind his back, by an unseen force. The Arrancar held his finger against his lips, "Shh... Your reiatsu... attracts unwanted attention." "Ransōtengai." Tenyo whispered, forcing his body to move despite it's handicaps with his Quincy powers, "With all the Seijin here my reiatsu will be sensed no matter what you try. Now then, let's try a different approach." he said, telekinetically reaching out towards the Arrancar in an attempt to throw it towards the building behind it. Vega smiled softly as he strummed another tune, actually pushing Tenyo into the building structure behind him. Vega stood up, holding the tool he used to make his tunes and melodies with, smiling softly. "I see. I recognize that Ransōtengai. You must be a Quincy. I met one of your kind during the great Shinigami-Quincy Wars. To think, some of those Quincies stooped low enough to hire Arrancar to fight the Shinigami, despite the Quincies being full of hatred for said Hollow-Arrancar race." he had explained. Several spiritual arrows erupted from the smoke, striking the building that the Arrancar was near. They then exploded, decimating the building and causing smoke to fill the streets, "I don't care about the grudges or mistakes of the past Quincies." Tenyo declared, emerging from the rubble. "As for you, Arrancar...well you're just dead." However, despite the attack, Vega remained standing unharmed. "I'm sorry, Quincy-san. I'm afraid I cannot die just yet." he confessed, forming a Cero from the tip of his nose, as it fired out within the same instant, covering a massive range, straight for Tenyo. Vega watched in shock as his Cero was then absorbed by Tenyo for energy to create a new bow, "It is I who am sorry, Arrancar. For it is not you who gets to decide that." he spat. "Trommelfeuer!" he declared, firing a maximum of two-thousand nine hundred spiritual arrows towards the Arrancar with amazing speeds. Vega smiled, "Well... this is the end, I guess. Well... perhaps... My life should be put to use. Right? Xerxes-sama? And you... Sora-tennō." he closed his eyes, as his entire body burst into blood upon being hit with the hundreds upon hundreds of spiritual arrows. In the aftermath, his body was rendered as disfigured, as he fell to the ground slowly, a small tear falling from his left eye. A loud thump was heard, as he crashed into the concrete below. Tenyo relinquished his bow and turned in the direction of his father's battle, miles away. "Looks like Dad just finished his fight too...." he thought silently before tuning into Koga's location, "Looks like they're nearing their target. I wonder what this fight will feel like.." The Arrancar serving their Master have fallen. Now Koga and Seireitou arrive to face Xerxes... one of the Cinco Arrancar... Category:Roleplay